Bisakah?
by Darknessiyorukaze
Summary: "Jangan buat aku mencintaimu lagi, Will ..., kumohon ..." / Bambu runcing itu menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka berdua ..


**Bisakah?**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**K+**

**Romance**

**Netherlands x Indonesia**

_**(" "Jangan buat aku mencintaimu lagi, Will ..., kumohon ..." Bambu runcing itu menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka berdua .. ")**_

.

.

.

.

Bambu runcing mengacung tepat dihadapan Willem. Sorotan mata yang tajam membuat langkah Willem terhenti seketika. Hembusan angin dan gemerisik pepohonan membuat Willem terpojok. Ya, Willem akui dia memang bersalah telah membuat Gadis cantik jelita ini menderita selama waktu yang tak sebentar. Namun ... Apakah tak ada lagi yang bepihak padanya? Lux? Bella? Di mana mereka? Sampai sekarang Willem tak pernah mendengar kabar dari kedua adiknya itu—kabar terakhir yang Willem dengar tentang mereka hanyalah tentang mereka membenci Willem dan mendukung Gadis ini.

Ironis. Willem seolah tak punya keluarga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kompeni? Mau menjajah tanahku lagi? Tidak akan kubiarkan." Gadis itu menatap Willem dengan penuh kedengkian. Willem merasa tertusuk—bagaimana tidak? Senyumannya yang anggun dan keceriaannya yang tiada tara kini seolah musnah dari wajah Ayu milik Kirana. Senyum yang **dulu** hanya diberikannya pada Willem, kini lenyap tak bersisa.

Dunia memang sangat kejam.

"Aku hanya ingin ke sini." Willem berkata dengan tenang—walaupun hatinya jauh dari kata tenang.

"Aku tahu kau punya alasan lain. Dengar, Kompeni sialan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menjajah tanahku lagi. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengubah kesejahteraan rakyatku lagi. Tak akan kubiarkan memecahbelahkan persatuan dan kesatuan tanahku lagi. Tak akan pernah kau biarkan ..!" Kirana berkata dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan. Pukulan telak bagi hati Willem. Dia kembali teringat bagaimana perlakuannya dulu pada Kirana, pukulan, hinaan, siksaan, semua hal keji dia lakukan pada Gadis ini. Betapa menderitanya Kirana dulu. Dan betapa kerasnya hati Willem dulu. Rintihan dan Teriakan keluar dari mulut kecil itu tak pernah membuat hati Willem luluh, malah cambukan demi cambukan terus bertambah banyak.

"Persatuan dan Kesatuan? Kau berhasil membuat Negara impianmu? Kuucapkan selamat padamu .." Kata Willem dengan wajah yang dibuat tenang.

"Tidak kuterima kata selamatmu." Kata Kirana sambil mendekatkan bambu runcing itu ke hidung Willem.

"Kau masih menggunakan bambu runcing? Kukira kau Negara Modern. Memakai _Shotgun_ atau _Revolver_ .." Kata Willem.

"Ya, negaraku memang menggunakan itu, tapi hanya untuk perang. Jika tidak ada perang, benda itu tak akan digunakan. Dan Bambu runcing ini kupersiapkan khusus untuk membunuhmu." Kata Kirana dengan nada yang sangat tajam, jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, maaf—"

"Tidak kuterima."

"Kirana—"

"Jangan panggil namaku."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu ap—"

"Jangan pernah panggil aku."

"Untuk sekarang."

"Sekarang kau pergi, agar kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk memikirkan panggilan yang cocok untukku."

"Kau berubah."

"Memang. Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan Kirana yang aku kenal."

"Ya, aku bukan Kirana yang dulu lemah. Sekarang, Aku Kirana Rahayu yang tangguh. Tidak bisa diperdaya oleh orang-orang tamak yang haus akan kekuasaan dan tahta."

"Kau tak bisa memaafkanku?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

Perdebatan yang sengit. Kirana selalu memotong ucapannya. Willem semakin tak berkutik.

"Aku tidak akan menjajahmu la—"

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini."

"Kira—"

"Jangan panggil aku."

"Tapi aku—"

"Pergi."

"Hei—"

"KUBILANG PER—"

GREP!

Oh, Willem sangat tidak suka kalau ucapannya dipotong.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak."

"KOMPENI SIALAN!"

"Terserah."

Willem terus memeluk Kirana. Melepas rindunya pada mantan tawanannya. Ya, hanya Kirana-lah yang menyadarkannya atas ketamakannya. Dan hanya kata-kata Kirana-lah yang dapat membuat hati Willem bergetar.

_"TIDAK ADA REPUBLIK INDONESIA SERIKAT! TIDAK ADA NEGARA BAGIAN, SATUAN KENEGARAAN, ATAUPUN DAERAH SWAPRAJA! TIDAK ADA! YANG ADA HANYALAH PROVINSI YANG SALING TERHUBUNG! YANG SALING MEMBANTU DAN RUKUN! YANG BHINNEKA TUNGGAL IKA! YANG ADA HANYALAH NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA! INGAT ITU, KOMPENI SIALAN!"_

Oh, betapa terkejutnya Willem saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut mungil itu. Willem menjadi tak berkutik. Dia terdiam. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. dia terlalu _Shock _saat mendengar kata-kata pedas penuh tekad dan keyakinan itu.

"HEI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Lamunan Willem buyar.

"Tidak."

"LEPASKAN!"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu."

"Kumohon ..." Willem terperangah. Teriakan-teriakan Kirana kini berubah menjadi isakan tangis. Tangan mungil yang sedari tadi mendorong tubuh Willem kini malah mengcengkram bajunya.

"Kirana?"

"Jangan buat aku kembali mencintaimu ... Kumohon ... Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu ..." Kirana semakin menangis. Dipeluknya Willem dengan erat, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu .."

"Jangan ...! Kumohon ... jangan cintai aku ... jangan buat aku semakin mencintaimu ... aku tak bisa bersamamu ... tak akan pernah bisa ... Kumohon, Will ..." Kirana membenamkan wajahnya di dada Willem. Willem yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa mengusap rambut Kirana dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, Kirana ..., aku tahu ... Kita memang tak bisa bersama ... Tapi jangan seperti ini ... Jangan saling menjauh ... Jangan saling memusuhi ..." Willem mencoba meredakan isakan tangis Kirana.

"Tapi bagaimana?" Tanya Kirana disela-sela isakannya.

"Tetaplah bersama, walaupun terpisah. Tetaplah mencintai, walaupun tak diketahui. Seperti Negaramu." Willem melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang wajah Kirana. Diusapnya perlahan air mata yang mengalir dari mata _Onyx_ mantan tawanannya itu.

"Bisakah?"

"Asal kita yakin."

"Bisakah kita yakin?"

"Asal kita saling mempercayai."

"Bisakah kita percaya?"

"Asal kita saling mencintai ..."

Kirana tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya diberikannya pada Willem.

Willem tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada Kirana.

.

.

.

.

Bambu runcing itu tergeletak dibawah guyuran hujan. Menjadi saksi bisu di antara kedua manusia yang dulunya saling membenci dan memusuhi, bersatu kembali dan saling mencintai.

Sepertinya, bambu runcing itu tidak akan digunakan lagi untuk selamanya ..

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Loh? Kok jadi kayak gini? Kok romancenya dikit banget? Kok ada peluk-pelukan? Bunuh-bunuhannya mana? #bingungsendiri #ditabok

ini bener-bener kependekan. #pundung

Maafkan saya, ya. ma'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget. FanFicnya gak sesuai keinginan. Silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya. Terserah deh, kalo flame saya maklumin aja. fanFicnya gak jelas gini kok.

Pengennya sih saya mau bikin Kirana ngebunuh Willem (bukan berarti saya ini bukan shipper mereka, ya), tapi malah nyeleweng ke sini. Duh, saya ini gila, ya #barusadar

Btw, judulnya gak nyambung sama ceritanya, ya? Duh, kepala saya isinya apa? #bener2gila

**Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran kalian, ya!**

.

.

.

.

**ZM**

.

.

.

.


End file.
